Sword Fighting
by mimihopss
Summary: A 'hot guy' was teaching Annabeth's gym class at her all-girls boarding school sword fighting.


Annabeth's Boarding School

"I heard that we're doing something different today, since it is the last day before summer break."

"Really? I doubt that it'll be any fun if we have Mr. Fields teaching us." Annabeth replied. She was talking to Lily, her roommate at her all-girls boarding school. They were on their way to gym, which was taught by Mr. Fields, a 70-year old teacher and former baseball player. He had his glory days, but they were long over, but nevertheless he tried to relive them every day.

They entered the gym, and went to stand by their friends, waiting for Mr. Fields to come out of his office. All the girls were whispering and giggling.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked

"This totally hot guy just went into Mr. Fields' office, apparently he's teaching our class today." Eva responded.

Just then, Mr. Fields came out of his office. A guy was following him. Annabeth couldn't see him though because everybody was trying to get a good look of him. Annabeth quietly waited at the back, she had a boyfriend anyways. She wasn't going to stare at a hot guy, Percy would kill her. Well, actually he would kill the guy first.

"Ok class, today you will be learning sword fighting, you'll be taught by Mr. Percy Jackson."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. She finally got to see this 'hot guy', and found her boyfriend standing there. He grinned at her, when he saw her.

"Can everyone please take a wooden sword." Percy said, pointing at the box of wooden swords at his feet. He already had a sword in his hand. It wasn't any sword, it was Riptide. Annabeth guessed that through the mist everyone thought that he was holding a wooden sword, as nobody reacted strangely. She took out her dagger, which was attached to her thigh, under her shorts. If he got to use Riptide, then she definitely got to use her dagger.

Once everyone got a sword, they lined up across from Percy. He cleared his throat, "I'm going to be teaching you a few basics of sword fighting today. Are there any volunteers, who would like to fight me? I'll go easy on you guys." He asked, grinning at Annabeth.

As soon as he said volunteer, every girl's had flew up, wanting a chance to be with the hot teacher. Percy picked a girl that was standing towards the front, Leila. Annabeth groaned she knew that Percy wasn't going to choose her, but did he have to choose the school's slut? Leila was the kind of girl that wore five inch heels and miniskirts to school. She always told wild stories about the current fling she was having with this hot lifeguard or bad boy. Everybody hated her, and Annabeth knew that she would try to get together with Percy.

Percy showed Leila how to hold her sword and a couple basics. "Ok, now raise your sword. I'll make the first move and you try to block it. Ok?"

Leila nodded in response. She held up her sword. Percy attacked her, but really slowly, so that she would have a chance of blocking him. But as soon as Riptide came into contact with her sword, she dropped it.

Percy picked up her sword, gave it to her and they repeated the same exercise. But every single try resulted in Leila dropping her sword, making Percy look extremely frustrated. Annabeth had to hold back a laugh, it was hilarious watching Percy so frustrated.

"Can everyone please get into pairs and try the blocking maneuver that umm Leila tried to do."

At this, Annabeth couldn't hold back. She started laughing but fortunately, she wasn't the only one.

Annabeth paired up with Lily. Annabeth went easy because she could have easily disarmed Lily a hundred times.

Throughout the class, Percy taught them a couple different maneuvers. But before dismissing class, "Before I let you go, is there anybody that would like to challenge me to a fight?"

Lily raised Annabeth's hand and before she knew it Percy had picked her.

Percy grinned as she walked up to him. "You are so going down, Seaweed Brain."

"Bring it, Wise Girl."

This received several confused looks from the class, but they ignored them. They began to fight, their feet mirroring each other, fighting in perfect harmony. The fight went on for a good five minutes; neither of them had broken a sweat. Finally, Annabeth managed to disarm Percy, throwing Riptide out of his reach. Percy put up his hands, "Fine you win, Wise Girl."

Annabeth grinned at him, stepping closer until there was barely any space between them.

"I've missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I've missed you too." He said as he kissed her. Only when they heard the gasps, had they realized that there was a class watching them. They had totally forgotten them as they fought.

"Wait what?! How did she get a guy like him?" Leila shouted in disbelief.

They ignored her, as Percy dismissed class. He took Annabeth's hand. All of Annabeth's friends were looking at her in disbelief. "This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." Annabeth told them.


End file.
